barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney in Jumpstart: The Movie (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney in Jumpstart: The Movie (SuperMalechi's version) '''is appeared in Barney Theatre Washington Schoolhouse with other Room doors (like, Gym, Ballet Class, Theatre, Cafeteria and Playground) Plot Barney and his Friends joins on stage, put on a Show, with the 4 jumpstart preschool gang, Sean Abel is in Washington Schoolhouse at Barney Theatre. His young brother Nick Minor who did something wrong, Later To Use Your Imagination. '''Stories: * The Dog and his Shadow (Scene Taken from: "Trading Places") * The Three Little Pigs (Scene Taken from: "Is Everybody Happy?") * Taking Turns (Scene Taken from: "Who's Who At The Zoo?") * Paul Bunyan (Scene Taken from: "Tree-Mendous Trees") * The Ants and the Grasshopper (Scene Taken from: "Seven Days a Week") * Jack and the Beanstalk (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") * The Wind and the Sun (Scene Taken from: "Easy Breezy Day!") * The Tortoise and the Hare (Scene Taken from: "First Things First!") * The Treasure of Coco Island (Scene Taken from: "Ship, Ahoy!") Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Shelley * Lillian * Junior * Bruno * Seth * Paul * Libby * Stephen * Jeff * Perry * Jean-Claude * Jill * Keesha * Danny * Chip * Andrew * Bridget * Kelly * Matt * Tracy * Brian * Lola * Helen * Daisy Abel * Sean Abel * Nick Minor * Anna Minor * Announcer (Robert Gay) * Announcer #2 (Marty Gay) Jumpstart Cast * Frankie * Hopsalot Bunny * Eleanor Elephant * Pierre the Bear * Kisha Koala * Casey Cat Series Cast * Whitney * Jackson * Kami * Stacy * Rachel * Miguel * David * Laura * Nick * Michael * Amy * Tina * Luci * Derek * Adam * Jeffrey * Mario * Angela * Sarah * Gianna * Scott * Jonathan * Lisa * Sally * Hannah * Shawn * Tosha * Kristen * Carlos * Kim * Jason * Min * Jesse * Ashley * Alissa * Kenneth * Juan * Kathy * Julie * Rebecca * Maria * Patty * Curtis * Robert * Emily * Linda * Miss Etta Kette * Scooter McNutty * Mother Goose * Mr. Boyd * Stella the Storyteller * Booker T. Bookworm * Riders in the Sky Songs # Barney Theme Song (Symphony version) # Imagine a Place # Just Imagine # If You're Happy and You Know It! # Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? # Skidamarink (Scene Taken from: "Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun") # If All the Raindrops # The Rocket Song (Scene Taken from: "You Can Be Anything") # Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star (Scene Taken from: "You Can Be Anything") # The Star Spangled Banner (Scene Taken from: "The Yankee Doodle Mouse") # London Bridge # Puttin On the Show (Scene Taken from: "Is Everybody Happy?") # The Coachman (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm / "A "Little" Mother Goose") # This is the Day We Grow the Corn (Scene Taken from: "Seven Days a Week") # Colors Make Me Happy (Scene Taken from: "You've Got to Have Art") # Down on Grandpa's Farm (Scene Taken from: "You've Got to Have Art") # The Letter "T" Song # Your Conscience is the Key (Scene Taken from: "Consequence") # To God Be the Glory # Mr. Knickerbocker # How Does He Yodel? (Scene Taken from: "Howdy, Friends!") # The Popcorn Song (Scene Taken from: "How Does Your Garden Grow?") # I Can See it On Your Face (Scene Taken from: Is Everybody Happy?) # Peter Piper (Scene Taken from: "Let's Help Mother Goose") # A Big Parade Of Numbers (Scene Taken from: "Tick Tock Clocks!") # Hickory Dickory Dock (Scene Taken from: "Tick Tock Clocks!") # Wee Willie Winkie (Scene Taken from: "Tick Tock Clocks!") # Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") # And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") # Dress Up Song # Castle So High (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Adventure Bus") # Lavender's Blue (Scene Taken from: "A Royal Welcome") # Let's Go on an Adventure (Scene Taken from: "Ship, Ahoy!") # That's What an Island Is (Scene Taken from: "Ship, Ahoy!") # My Hat, It Has Three Corners (Scene Taken from: "Ship, Ahoy!") # Five Little Butterflies (Scene Taken from: "Once a Pond a Time") # Sheep Medley: Little Bo Peep/Little Boy Blue (Scene Taken from: "It's Raining, It's Pouring...") # Michael Finnegan/No, No, Yes, Yes (Scene Taken from: "Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun") # The Airplane Song # Give Me Oil in My Lamp # The Sea Band (Scene Taken from: "Key, Key Oh Where Can You Be?") # Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious # Happy Dancin' (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Talent Show") # We've Got Shoes (Scene Taken from: "Barney's Talent Show") # What Should I Do? (Scene Taken from: "The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure") # Responsibility # The Dino Dance # Stand Up # I Love You Trivia * The marks only appearances Bruno, Seth, Paul, Libby, Lola and Helen. * The marks first appearances Shelley, Lillian, Junior, Jean-Claude and Michelle. * Bruno wears different clothes (green shirt, long pants with belt and the american flag watch wear his wrist hand). And a short hair. * Seth wears different clothes (red shirt and blue shorts). And a short hair. * Bridget wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a long hair. * Stephen wears the same clothes from A Picture of Health. And a short hair. * Jeff wears the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. * Jill wears the same clothes from How Does Your Garden Grow?. And a little long hair. * Paul wears different clothes (purple shirt and blue jumpsuit). And a short hair. * Libby wears different clothes (orange shirt and blue shorts). And a little long hair. * Keesha wears the same clothes from Tick Tock Clocks!. And a pony tail. * Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. * Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a two pigtail hairstyles. * Lola wears different clothes (red shirt and blue shorts). And a hairstyle. * Helen wears different clothes (blue and green shirt and purple shorts). And a pigtails. * Chip wears the same clothes from Camp WannaRunnaround. And a short hair. * Andrew wears different clothes (brown short with blue vest and shorts). And a short hair. * Matt wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a short hair. * Perry wears the same clothes from Snack Time!. And a short hair. * Tracy wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a pony tail. * Brian wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a short hair. "Barney in Jumpstart: The Movie" Previews Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation